Mystique (Marvel)
Mystique is a female comic supervillain that features in Marvel Comics. Biography Origin Mystique v1 #1. When she was four years old, she became a Mutant during a time when their kind was not common nearly a century ago. (X-Men v2 #174) Raven then accompanied Shingen on his task of meeting with the heads of the Yakuza to ensure that he killed them otherwise she intended to kill Harada and accomplish the task herself by assuming his form. After he completed the task, she congratulated him with the angry Shingen departing the scene after murdering his targets. She then took the identity of Azuma Goda where she was to assume his role as he was to be 'assassinated' by Lord Deathstrike allowing the crime lord to fake his death so he could rule in the shadows. However, she instead engaged with the assassin despite her arrangements with her later recruiting him. This was because she and Sabretooth sought to establish themselves as crime lords in East Asia by betraying Goda to assume his position. After Goda was killed, Mystique joined Sabretooth, Silver Samurai and Lord Deathstrike in a meeting with the heads of the East Asia crime organizations who were all killed by the villains. This allowed Creed to assume the mantle of being the invisible king of crime in East Asia. (Wolverine v2 #303) Overview Personality and attributes Mystique in Death of Wolverine: The Logan Legacy v1 #6. Powers and abilities Such was her control that she could evade headshots by shifting most of her brain down her neck. (Wolverine v2 #303) Notes * Mystique was created by Dave Cockrum and Chris Claremont where she made her first appearance in Ms. Marvel v1 #16 (May, 1978) but first fully appeared in Ms. Marvel v1 #17 (June, 1978). Alternate Versions In other media Television * In X-Men, Mystique appeared as an antagonist in the 1990s animated television series where she was voiced initially by actor Randall Carpenter in the first two seasons then and by actor Jennifer Dale for the rest of the show's run. * In X-Men: Evolution, Mystique appeared in the 2000 animated television series where she was voiced by actor Colleen Wheeler. * In Wolverine and the X-Men, Mystique appeared in the 2009 animated television series where she was voiced by actor Tamara Bernier. Films * In X-Men, Mystique appeared as an antagonist in the live-action film where she was portrayed by actor Rebecca Romijn. She was a shape changing Mutant that was a member of the Brotherhood of Mutants and worked alongside Magneto. * In X2, Mystique appeared as an antagonist in the live-action film sequel where she was portrayed again by actor Rebecca Romijn. * In X-Men: The Last Stand, Mystique appeared as a minor antagonist in the live-action film where she was once again portrayed by actor Rebecca Romijn. * In X-Men: First Class, Mystique appeared as a main character in the live-action film where she was portrayed by actor Jennifer Lawrence and briefly by Rebecca Romijn in a cameo role. This version was a young shapeshifting Mutant by the name of Raven who snuck into the Xavier Mansion where she attempted to steal food from the kitchen in secret. She was discovered by the equally young Charles Xavier with him being the same age as her and developing a kinship with her. As such, she began to stay at the mansion where she secretly loved Xavier though he was oblivious to her affection and instead saw her as a sister. * In X-Men: Days of Future Past, Mystique appeared in the live-action film sequel where she was portrayed once again by actor Jennifer Lawrence. * In X-Men: Apocalypse, Mystique appeared in a supporting role in the live-action film where she was once more portrayed by actor Jennifer Lawrence. Video games * In X-Men: Next Dimension, Mystique appeared as a playable character in the fighting video game where she was voiced by actor Julianne Grossman. * In X-Men Legends, Mystique appeared as a boss antagonist in the video game where she was voiced by actor Grey DeLisle. * In X-Men Legends II: Rise of Apocalypse, Mystique appeared as an NPC character in the video game. Appearances * Uncanny X-Men: Category:Comic characters Category:Mutants Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Supervillains Category:Marvel characters Category:Spies Category:Assassins